Silver Flare
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: A cliff a girl running fast a jump just as Lightning strikes! Read to find out more!


Hello my names Silver, I like history and investigating. So there are a lot of story's to tell. Let's start at Greece modern time only its...

...I was in a cave I hade just found, no one would find it for another few years. I spotted a light at the end, carefully I peered into a underground city. I stared slightly Centars, saytr, and humans or if I'm not seeing things gods.

I grinned before taking a hooded robe and putting it on before joining the croud. I picked a sandy haired guys pocket easily I noted the phone he had was hissing but not at me. I kept walking a grin on my face, I looked up to see the sky.

I got a sword with the gold I stole, I noted that it was more like a big party then a living here thing. I asked a stand owner what the fuss was. The big scared man that was working the fordge looked up.

"It's lord Zues's birth day." I nodded.

"Thanks I've been out of the loop. Should I get him something?" I ask my self more then anyone but the guy in the open fordge cracked a smile.

"Unless you want to be blasted, you should." He smirked.

"Ok what would he think is insulting as a gift?" I noted that the guy I had pickpocketeed waloes past me with a cross of shock and announce crossing his face.

"I don't know." He replied making me nod.

I bout a sword from him before leaving. I bout a pink dress a box and a bow. I gave it to a motherly woman that must have been Hara.

"Lady Hara may I wish you luck with the little one." I looked at her slightly moving but not noticeably that anyone should know.

She stared with shock at me meaning she hasent told a soul. I smiled at her putting my finger to my lips. "Your seacret is safe with me." She smiled at me.

I left to go find a seat, I smiled sitting in a chair. Looking up at the stadge of gold, and at a stormy looking man with sparking eyes sat at the head. Zues I noted, then Hara on his left she was motherly. To her left was a strong looking man black hair and sea green eyes that I noted had splashes coming out.

Poseidon, then a grey eyed blond haired lady that had the air of a know-at-all Athena. Another lady who had to be Afro-what's her name? And then on Zeus's right a dark man with a robe of soul's black fire for eyes and black hair. Hades then the guy at the forage a girl about 12, Artemis I noted Apollo and Hermes then Mr. Wine and Mr. War I can't remember how to say there name's.

Zeus gave a speech the food was served I thanked a stuttering saytr. He had curly brown hair and had horns. I smiled at him kindly he left a few moments later I noticed the same saytr sitting next to some teens.

Hero's I noted I turned back to Zeus and saw him open my gift. His face was stormy. Hara saw eye flickered to me slightly amused before back to her husband. The Hero's I saw and the gods at the table where trying to hide laughter. Afro-what's her name made a comment 'Oh who ever it was has great taste' only making him glare at the offending pink thing. Everyone else only had a harder time not laughing.

I caught the goat boy's eye he looked between me and the angry Zeus. I got up before asking some random blond boy that looked like Apollo only more human like. We danced over to the door someone yelled at me to halt I looked to see Zeus glaring at me.

"BYE!" I ran out the door just before a lightning bolt hit stone wall. I ran fast I noted with both amusement and panic that Zeus was running after me like a bull. I step sided he going that fast couldn't turn and plowed into a fruit stand. I ran trying not to laugh at the image of the god of the sky with a water melon covering his head.

I ran faster out of the cave losing my robe in a fire along the way, I ran faster as the sound of dogs was closing in! I jumped over a fallen tree smirking at the sound of slamming into said tree. An hour of running later I was sitting in a tree trying to catch my breath. A victory grin on my face I looked down sharply as a twig snapped the hero's and that saytr.

"I can't get the image of him with a fruit helmet!" Laughed a black haired boy.

"Shut up seaweed brain!" A girl with electric blue eye growled though it wasn't helped at her snickers.

"Wonder who she was.." The boy I danced with wondered.

The other boy black hair was looking at me with co-co brown eyes. My own purple eye watching him they were older then me. I smiled at the boy the others finally looking up at me.

"I do hope your not going to attack, because I'm out of breath." I got out before going back to trying to get strength back into me.

"Your name?" The blond boy asked.

"That will have to wait for another time considering the Fury after me..." I stated at the screeching before staring. "Didn't think Hades would help... It was a prank harmless, but I have to tell you it was well worth the look on his face." I stated hoping down before running.

I only got away thanks to there ADHD not hurt under standing what happiness but now running after me. I sweat dropped as they where closing in fast. The goth guy popped right in front of me I jumped barley out of his reach landing with a tumble role and running again like I had just kept running no jump at all.

"It was just a prank!" I shouted as I jumped out of the way of lightning noting that Zeus was over head. He was yelling about how he was a god and that he shouldn't be pranked.

I took the time to turn sharply, I was coming to a cliff open sea. I didn't think I kept running.

"Drama queen!" I yelled as I jumped I hit the water just as a slash of wind would have ripped me to shreds.

Darkness I opened my eyes I swam as fare about and as high as I could at the same time. I broke the serf I saw someone jump meaning it was a kid of Poseidon. I grimaced noting the water was trying to stop movement. I sighed before swimming as fast as I could.

The boy they called seaweed brain was catching up. I sighed before tacking a breath and diving I kept going. I broke the serf just as the boy would have caught me. I giggled slightly keeping my pace before my second wind kicked in letting me go faster.

"Hey want to brake for a second?" I questioned he stopped as I slowed.

"Your fast!" He breathed.

"I'd be faster if your daddy wasn't slowing me down!" I stated he looked shocked at this.

"Zeus is really angry." He stated making me laugh loosing my focus and I went under before coming back up causing.

"Oh don't make me laugh! I made it this fare I don't want to drown now!" I stated making him smile.

"I'm Percy, who are you?" the boy now to be known at Percy asked.

"Silver Flame, I'm what you might call a Detective of my own idea's." I said. "I was just lucky finding the cave and all, that prank last moment." I added grinning.

**I own nothing! R&R if you want more!**


End file.
